


Grey Skies

by DallonWho



Series: Lay Us Down [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: Usually they all squish into the specially ordered bed they keep in the master bedroom, but sometimes they like to split up or sleep alone. There’s nothing wrong with that.They do, however, have a problem with Spencer leaving them to go sleep in a bed with the dogs.





	Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

> first in a series of oneshots about linda/sarah/brendon/spencer. i have a lot of ideas for this series, so hopefully i actually write them!

There house isn’t small. it can’t be if you’re going to fit four grown adults into one living space. In addition to the numerous offices, multiple bedrooms fill their home so that if someone wants to be alone, they can. Usually they all squish into the specially ordered bed they keep in the master bedroom, but sometimes they like to split up or sleep alone. There’s nothing wrong with that. 

They do, however, have a problem with Spencer leaving them to go sleep in a bed with the dogs.

Sarah always wakes up earliest out of the couple, brain too used to having to take care of the house while her boyfriends are on tour. She rolls out of bed without waking anyone up and shuffles into the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee. Waters the plants, lets the dog outside, and scrolls through the computer to see the news for the day. Now that everyone’s home, Spencer helps her make breakfast.

But some days, Sarah will wake up and Spencer’s spot in the bed will be empty. Linda will have her chin tucked over Brendon’s shoulder, her hand on his stomach, and the spot where Spencer fell asleep on Brendon’s other side will be empty. Sarah rolls her eyes and gets out of bed, making her way to the closest guest room.

Pushing open the slightly cracked door, she rolls her eyes at the sight. Spencer is asleep in the middle of the bed with one dog on his head and one dog on his belly. The dogs jump up at her arrival, bodies shaking with excitement, and it startles Spencer awake.

“Spencer Smith you did not abandon your partners in the middle of the night to sleep with the dogs.” Sarah scolds, picking Penny up from where she’s stepping on Spencer’s head and sits down on the edge of the bed. Bogart tries to climb into her lap too.

“Sorry.” He apologizes, voice rough from sleep. Spencer sits himself up in the bed, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. “They were scratching at the door and then Linda managed to punch me in her sleep OVER Brendon and I took it as a sign.” He jokes, resting his head on her shoulder. It’s silent for a moment aside from the whines of the little dogs, and then Spencer sighs. “I’m sorry. I’m trying.”

It was an early morning on the back porch when he confided in Sarah, anxiously shaking his leg. “I wake up in the middle of the night, and I feel like I’m suffocating sometimes.” Spencer admitted, watching the dogs play; not looking in her direction. “Too many people touching me at once and it’s hot and stuffy and it’s too much. I love sleeping with you guys.” He immediately assured her, quelling a fear he wasn’t even sure she had or not; covering his bases. “I love how Linda and Brendon always take their glasses off too soon and walk into shelves. I love how you always manage to shed on everyone.” She laughed at that. “And I love getting to just be with you guys. But when I wake up and it’d dark and I can’t tell who’s touching me and I just kind of. Freak out.”

Sarah was silent as she stood up and walked over to him. She pushed him back gently in his seat to place herself in his lap; wrapping her arms around his neck and resting against his chest. “It’s okay.” She kissed his head. “We want you to be happy, baby. It just worries us when we wake up and you’re gone.”

So he’d promised to try and work through his anxiety, or at least not disappear anymore without letting them know. He wasn’t the best at it. At least the dogs brought him comfort.

“Coffee’s probably done.” She tells him, kissing his head. “Want me to make you a cup and you can take the dogs outside?” Sarah asks, scratching one of the pup’s heads.

Spencer lifts his head off her shoulder and takes her face in his hands, kissing her gently. “I’d love that.” He climbs out of bed and ushers the dogs outside. Probably being brisk to make it up to her. 

Once she hears the back door close, she goes to make sure the coffee doesn’t burn. Mentally, she makes a note to look into night lights.


End file.
